


When the light hits my eyes I go blind

by just_jaqueline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gen, Si è ciechi fino a quando non si incontra il proprio soulmate, blood mention
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: – Le lenti a contatto, cretina!La sconosciuta divenne paonazza e poi scoppiò a ridere, schizzando sangue ovunque; il suo telo da mare era da buttare, un lavaggio sicuro non sarebbe bastato. Lidia, che intanto si era tirata indietro schifata per evitare altri fluidi, scattò in avanti appena vide la ragazza portarsi le mani – ancora sporche di sangue e sabbia, per dio - agli occhi, ma non riuscì a fermarla dal togliersi le lenti. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre per abituarsi alla luce e poi le fece un sorriso sanguinolento, ma felice.– Francesca, piacere.





	When the light hits my eyes I go blind

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la M2 del COW-T ( _oscurità + sereno_ ) #CorgisOfTime♥ + La sfida delle coppie (femslash, _I-pod_ ) + The itten challenge (blue tab, _occhi_ ) + The four elements challenge (fire tab, _sole_ ).

_In principio era il buio_ , diceva la Genesi. E lo fu pure il giorno dopo. E quello dopo ancora, e quello dopo ancora e ancora.

 Lidia si svegliò, come al solito, un minuto prima che la sua sveglia suonasse. La cercò a tentoni sul comodino, col solo risultato di buttarla a terra per sbaglio e azzittirla di colpo; le batterie dovevano essere cadute di nuovo fuori dallo scomparto. Forse era ora adeguarsi al ventunesimo secolo e cominciare ad impostare la sveglia sul cellulare, come qualsiasi altra persona di vent'anni sulla faccia della Terra. Mentre si rigirava nel letto, chiedendosi se valesse proprio la pena svegliarsi a quell'ora per andare al mare, qualcosa cominciò a rotolare sul pavimento.

– Mamma –, urlò, con la faccia sprofondata per metà nel cuscino, strascicando la vocale finale. – Chi ha fatto entrare Dante?

Nessuna risposta. Il gatto continuò a giocare con le batterie, come se nessuno avesse parlato.

Lidia si tolse le coperte di dosso, calciando inavvertitamente Zero via dal letto; il cane sbuffò stizzito, ma zampettò via ugualmente verso la cucina, tutto sommato felice di andare alla ricerca della sua colazione. Lo sbattere dello sportello gli confermò che sua madre era effettivamente in piedi, ma che la ignorava come suo solito. O forse Zero aveva imparato ad aprire l'anta da solo. Con i labrador non si poteva mai sapere.

Si alzò, ma finì per passare sopra i resti della sua sveglia. Imprecò a denti stretti, mentre saltellava via dal pericolo con la gamba sana, appoggiandosi all'armadio per massaggiarsi la pianta del piede. Sua madre l'ammonì dal salotto per l'uso spropositato di parolacce.

– Quando vuoi ci senti, eh –, sussurrò tra sé, attenta a tenere la voce bassa per evitare un'altra ramanzina. Flavio ridacchiò dal suo letto a castello.

Cercare di arrivare da qualsiasi parte la mattina con un gatto era praticamente un suicidio; Dante le passò tra le gambe qualcosa come quindici volte, costringendola a prenderlo in braccio - e a tenerlo fermo mentre si divincolava perché voleva cibo, non coccole, grazie tante - e lasciarlo saltare giù una volta arrivata in cucina, così che potesse ricominciare a miagolarle contro come se non mangiasse da due settimane. Melodrammatico. – Ha già mangiato –, le disse sua madre, come se non lo sapesse. Le rispose con un vago suono di assenso.

Aprì il frigo, alla ricerca di qualcosa di carico di zuccheri da ingurgitare. Tirò fuori un paio di bottiglie e le appoggiò sul bancone, prima di prenderne una a caso e portarsela alle labbra.

– Quello è tè –, la avvertì sua mamma, trascinando la sedia all'indietro per allontanarsi dal tavolo. Lidia prese un'altra bottiglia e la puntò vagamente nella sua direzione. – Succo –, confermò lei, rimettendo le bevande scartate nel frigo, mentre Lidia buttava giù due sorsate senza usare un bicchiere. Sua madre brontolò qualcosa sulla maleducazione.

– Puoi farmi un panino? –, chiese ignorandola e aprendo la credenza alla ricerca di una bottiglietta d'acqua da riempire. – Arrosto e maionese.

Lasciò la bottiglietta - senza tappo, visto che sua madre insisteva a tenerli da qualche altra parte che lei non riusciva mai a raggiungere - sul lavandino e tornò in camera per prepararsi la borsa; dopo essere passata nuovamente sopra alla sveglia e aver litigato con le bretelle del suo bikini per dieci minuti, prese i suoi pantaloncini preferiti - perché stavano bene con tutto - e una canottiera a caso, infilandosi le infradito ai piedi. Sua madre, intanto, aveva finito di prepararle la borsa termica e le stava facendo le solite raccomandazioni che sentiva da dieci anni a questa parte, seguendola per la casa. Lidia ascoltò con un orecchio solo e arrivata alla porta di casa, per poco non l'acciecò nel tentativo di darle un bacio sul naso. La risata e l'interruzione del discorso le valsero uno scappellotto in testa.

– Ho capito, ho capito –, disse Lidia, fischiando per richiamare Zero; trenta chili di palla di pelo per poco non l'atterrarono. – Non devi preoccuparti ogni volta, oggi c'è anche Chiara con noi –, aggiunse, cercando di infilare la pettorina a quell'essere che ancora si ostinavano a chiamare cane; voleva davvero stringere la mano a quel pazzo che aveva visto quel concentrato di iperattività e aveva deciso di farne un cane guida.

Non poteva vederlo, ma sapeva che l'espressione di sua madre si era fatta più tranquilla. Spesso si chiedeva come avesse vissuto gli anni prima di incontrare suo padre senza farsi venire un aneurisma, visto la sua ansia quando girava senza qualcuno _non cieco_. – Mi raggiunge a Eur Fermi, devo solamente prendere un autobus. Non è che prendo quello nell'altra direzione, eh.

Il silenzio di sua madre parlò più di mille parole.

– È successo una volta sola! – urlò indignata, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. La risata di sua mamma la seguì fino in ascensore.

 

  
 

*

  
 

Il sole splendeva impietoso sulla spiaggia gremita, senza nemmeno un refolo di vento a dare un po' di sollievo.

Lidia se ne stava appena fuori l'ombrellone, costringendosi a stare sdraiata di schiena sul suo telo per non venire fuori di due tonalità più scure sulla schiena, come era successo l'anno prima. Flavio l'aveva chiamata _ringo_ per tutta l'estate.

Si asciugò il sudore dal collo per l'ennesima volta, svegliando con il movimento Zero, che dormiva placidamente al suo fianco; gli fece un grattino sotto il mento e lui cominciò a calciare contro la sua coscia, felice.

– Il re sumero si avvaleva di loro per governare –, annunciò Chiara da sotto l'ombrellone, battendo la penna ritmicamente contro la sua rivista di cruciverba. Claudia fece una pernacchia divertita, chiaramente senza la più pallida idea di quale fosse la risposta; Martina chiese ad alta voce: – Con che incrocia?

Ci fu un mezzo secondo di silenzio, mentre Chiara contava le caselle della definizione.

– Nove lettere, c alla terza, o all'ottava.

Martina sembrò pensarci su qualche secondo: – Boh.

– Ma se non lo sai cosa chiedi spiegazioni a fare?

– Volevo provarci, fattele da sola se sei tanto brava.

Il litigio che si scatenò fece sorridere Lidia; quelle due battibeccavano su qualsiasi argomento. Tirò via la borsa da sotto la sua testa, dove la stava usando come cuscino, e ci rovistò dentro alla ricerca del suo I-pod e delle sue cuffie. Le cuffie erano ovviamente riuscite ad annodarsi - anche se le aveva accuratamente arrotolate e riposte dentro la loro custodia - e le passò a Chiara, che cominciò a scioglierle senza smettere di litigare con Martina. Una volta riottenute se le infilò nelle orecchie e mise la riproduzione casuale, coprendo i rumori della spiaggia con qualche canzone dal testo deprimente che aveva scaricato durante gli anni passati. Saltò di canzone in canzone, chiedendosi come al solito cosa mettesse a fare la riproduzione casuale se poi voleva sentire una cosa specifica, fino a trovare una canzone più consona al mood da spiaggia. Alvaro Soler che blaterava di una certa Sofia che non se lo fila? Perfetto.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, né se si fosse effettivamente addormentata, ma quando qualcosa le piombò addosso di colpo si mise seduta talmente di scatto da farsi male da sola alla testa. Si portò una mano al punto dove sentiva più dolore, strappandosi via dall'orecchio la cuffietta che non si era sfilata a causa del movimento brusco, e si girò verso la fonte dell'assalto, che dallo _scusa_ soffocato che le rivolse capì essere una persona. Strizzò gli occhi contro il dolore, che ora sembrava essersi irradiato alle sue palpebre, e si riparò dall'attacco del sole, deciso a quanto pare a friggerle i bulbi oculari. Davanti a lei c'era una ragazza col naso insanguinato, e Lidia non fece in tempo a rendersi conto che _porca miseria, ci vedeva_ prima che l'orrore si impadronisse di lei.

– Oddio, ma sono stata io, scusami da morire!

Si mise a cercare disperatamente nella borsa alla ricerca di un fazzoletto, lanciando fuori le cose più disparate, finché una mano non le si posò sul ginocchio. – Lascia perdere, ho un problema più grosso –, disse la sconosciuta, con la voce impastata dal dolore e gli occhi gonfi di lacrime.

– Più grosso del tuo naso rotto, non-

– Non ci vedo –, la fermò la ragazza, prima che ricominciasse a straparlare per l'ansia. La mano sul suo ginocchio tremava leggermente. Lidia la prese tra le sue, un groppo in gola che le impediva di deglutire. – Non ci vedo –, ripeté lei in un sussurro, la voce rotta, le lacrime che ora le scendevano copiose sul viso. Lidia non riusciva a respirare.

Il momento, come era iniziato, si spezzò. Un'altra ragazza arrivò correndo, si fece spiegare la situazione e dopo mezzo secondo urlò nella loro direzione, chiaramente sollevata: – Le lenti a contatto, cretina!

La sconosciuta divenne paonazza e poi scoppiò a ridere, schizzando sangue ovunque; il suo telo da mare era da buttare, un lavaggio sicuro non sarebbe bastato. Lidia, che intanto si era tirata indietro schifata per evitare altri fluidi, scattò in avanti appena vide la ragazza portarsi le mani – ancora sporche di sangue e sabbia, _per dio -_ agli occhi, ma non riuscì a fermarla dal togliersi le lenti. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre per abituarsi alla luce e poi le fece un sorriso sanguinolento, ma felice.

– Francesca, piacere –, disse, tendendo una mano verso di lei. Lidia notò con sollievo che era quella pulita. La prese.

– Lidia.

  
 

*

  
 

Una visita dal bagnino dopo – che gli aveva assicurato che il naso di Francesca non era rotto – si trovavano al bar, sedute sotto un ombrellone; Zero le stava seduto accanto, la testa appoggiata sulla sua coscia, guardandola implorante con gli occhioni enormi. Avevano lo stesso colore di quelli di Francesca. Marroni. Occhi marroni.

– I colori sono la cosa più difficile da riconoscere.

Alzò la testa per incontrare lo sguardo di Francesca. Sembrava non riuscire a smettere di sorridere.

– Li conosci in teoria, ma poi alla fine non li conosci affatto –, aggiunse. – Capelli castani, occhi marroni. Finché non li vedi sono solo aggettivi che devi ricordarti a memoria.

Lidia annuì, troppo sconcertata per parlare. Cercava di mettere a fuoco ogni cosa, ma sentiva qualcosa di fastidioso bruciare dietro le palpebre. Gli occhi chiari sono più sensibili al sole, le avevano detto una volta. Ovviamente Lidia doveva ritrovarsi col colore difettoso. Francesca continuava a fissarla contenta.

– Perché porti le lenti?

Il sorrise di Francesca si spense. – Matteo –, disse, a mo' di spiegazione, lasciando Lidia più confusa di prima. Doveva averglielo letto negli occhi, perché prese un respiro profondo e continuò: – Era la mia anima gemella. È morto in un incidente con la moto tre anni fa.

– Mi dispiace.

– Non ti preoccupare –, disse, portandosi una mano al collo, dove un ciondolo le ricadeva proprio all'incavo della gola. “M”. _Oh_. – È che avrei preferito perdere la vista di nuovo subito, invece sparisce piano piano. Quando ti sono venuta addosso è scomparsa del tutto, ho pensato di averlo perso per sempre –, si asciugò una lacrima con la nocca di un dito. – E invece lo avevo già perso tre anni fa, ma non volevo rendermene conto.

Zero cominciò ad uggiolare in direzione di Francesca. Lidia lo lasciò andare. Lo vide poggiare la testa sulla sua gamba, spingendo con il naso umido contro il palmo della sua mano, finché non si mise ad accarezzarlo. Le sue labbra si incurvarono un pochino, all'insù.

– Aveva anche lui gli occhi celesti. Giocava a beach volley, diceva sempre che non poteva capitargli colore peggiore.

Lidia scoppiò a ridere per l'assurdità della situazione. Aveva quasi spaccato il naso alla sua anima gemella, e ora comunicava telepaticamente con il suo ragazzo morto. Flavio l'avrebbe presa in girò per l'eternità. Alzò il suo bicchiere di Pepsi in aria con fare solenne: – A Matteo.

Francesca rimase interdetta per mezzo secondo, chiaramente confusa dal cambio di umore, poi batté delicatamente il bicchiere contro il suo : – A Matteo.

Bevvero entrambe un sorso, poi: – Ad un inizio da non dimenticare.

Era il turno di Lidia di sorprendersi. Sorrise.

– Ad un inizio indimenticabile.


End file.
